


Sweet Wine

by Le_Personne_Inexistant



Category: Witch’s Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe is an emotional drunk, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Personne_Inexistant/pseuds/Le_Personne_Inexistant
Summary: It’s no fun getting drunk alone, so do it with company.





	Sweet Wine

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one shot because i’m Wilashe trash and there needs to be more fics in this fandom >_<

Wilardo wasn’t particularly fond of being disturbed in his room (well, ‘his’ as in the one he was given by Sirius to reside in temporarily) at nearly 10 p.m.. Granted he didn’t like being forced to stay in the strange cursed mansions in general but that was besides the point. The point was, he was tired and wasn’t in the mood to talk so whoever was knocking on his door _better_ of had a good reason to do so.

 

“Who is it?” He called out, allowing a hint of annoyance in his tone.

 

“It’s Ashe. Can I come in?”

 

Wilardo groaned. The man spoke with an almost unnaturally cheerful tone considering the time of night. And what was that? Was that some slurring he had heard in his voice?

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Can I come in pleeease?” Ashe stretched out the last syllable so long Wilardo thought he would’ve already ran out of breath by the time he was finished.

 

“It’s nearly 10. No. Not unless you’re actually going to die if I don’t open the door.”

 

“ _Pleeease!_ I have some wine.”

 

That explained the slurring

 

“It’s _reeeally_ good, you should try some. It’s no fun drinking alone. I even got you a glass.”

 

“No, I’m still not letting you in. Sirius will be pissed at you for taking the wine and glasses anyway. What are you even doing drinking this late?” Wilardo said coldly.

 

“I just saw the exquisite wine made with Luvan grapes and I just couldn’t resist!” He giggled softly. “I felt like getting drunk. Sirius won’t notice, there were so many bottles!”

 

He said nothing, thinking that if he ignored the other man he’d eventually leave.

 

“Wilardooooo! Do you not like me?”

 

He could practically hear his pouting in his voice.

 

“Nope.”

 

“What?! Why not?!” Ashe sounded hurt.

 

“Because you’re annoying.”

 

“Wilardo…”

 

He heard a sniffle. _Goddamnit._

 

‘That idiot was crying. Of course.’ He thought exasperatedly. Well it wasn’t his problem. He could just ignore him and go to bed. Let him realize on his own that he was being ridiculous. He didn’t care.

 

Okay, he found himself caring a little. He opened the door to find Ashe sitting by the entrance, leaning against the wall and sniveling. In one hand he held two wine glasses and in the other he had the aforementioned Luvan wine. His cheeks were lightly dusted with a rosy hue and tears were streaming down his face. He avoided his gaze. Fortunately, Wilardo had killed the monsters in the hall earlier and more hadn’t spawned yet to take the others’ place so Ashe looked mostly unharmed.

 

He sighed. “You’re an idiot, you know that? Were you just gonna sit there on your ass until you got attacked by a monster? Get up.” Although Ashe had two inches on him in height, he was relatively scrawny and Wilardo managed to pull him up to his feet and drag him into his room and onto his bed without much struggle.

 

“I-I’m sorry you find me annoying.” Ashe whimpered, sounding unlike his usual self. Wilardo said nothing and looked away. Neither of them said anything for a while, silence only being broken by a sniffle or a hiccup every so often. Finally Ashe said something.

 

“I miss them…” His voice really sounded pained.

 

“Who?” Wilardo turned to face him.

 

“I-“ He choked on his words and let out a strangled sob instead. To his dismay, Ashe began sobbing again, burying his face in his sleeve-covered hands.

 

Wilardo was really starting to feel a bit bad now but he wasn’t sure how to comfort him. Eventually he resolved to gently rub his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“You’re not _that_ bad.” He mumbled, hoping that the other would be at least somewhat cheered up by his words. He shifted his hand up to gently pet his long turquoise hair. Apparently he was doing something right because Ashe leaned into his touch.

 

“Hey, drinking alone may not be much fun but it’s not fun for the both of us if you’re just sitting here crying, _dumbass_.” The insult ended up softening on his tongue and sounded almost endearing. Ashe lifted his head and tried to offer him a small half-smile.

 

“Ahh, you’re right. Sorry. I was just...remembering something sad. B-But that’s not important.” He said in a shaky voice. “You should really try this wine.” He lifted the bottle and nearly dropped it if it wasn’t for Wilardo intervening.

 

“If you break the bottle I’m gonna fucking kick your ass.” He said, taking it and the glasses and setting them aside on a table.

 

“Sorry!” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Wilardo rolled his eyes. “Soooo, why did you come up to this mansion? You never told us why.”

 

“Because it’s none of your business.”

 

Ashe looked embarrassed by his failure to start a proper conversation. “So how about that wine now?” He didn’t wait for a response before getting up and and pouring himself a glass, followed by one for Wilardo. Ashe sipped the wine contentedly while the other simply eyed him thoughtfully.

 

‘He may be more talkative but there’s still a lot I just don’t get about him.’

 

Ashe spoke up to break the momentary silence again.

 

“Um, Wilardo? So what is it? Do you… do you really hate me?” He bit his lip and set his glass down.

 

“...You could be worse.” Wilardo huffed.

 

The green-haired man sat back down next to him on the bed and looked down.

 

“Thank you.”

 

That surprised him. But what surprised him the most was when he felt Ashe’s lips on his own. For a moment he let shock slip through his aloof and indifferent exterior. He didn’t understand why he wasn’t slapping the man right now. No, that wasn’t all, he enjoyed the kiss. It was intoxicating. His lips were faintly sweet with the wine and when he parted his lips slightly Wilardo couldn’t help but slip his tongue inside and explore his mouth, drawn in by the sweet taste.

 

“Isn’t it delicious?” Ashe asked breathlessly. “The wine, I mean.” His face was flushed pink, lips swollen, eyes half-lidded. Such a sultry look should have been illicit.

 

Wilardo smirked. “This is probably gonna be the only time I say this so don’t forget it. You’re right.”

 

In the end, Wilardo found himself enjoying his night more than he had expected. No, he wasn’t very fond of being disturbed late at night, but he ended up becoming more than a little fond of sweet Luvan wine.

 


End file.
